Lisa davis
lisa davis is a new character introduce in my babysister is a vampire season 3 first episode , she is a huntress and hybrid daughter of stern and carmada,princess of the hunter I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION lisa is the dhampire daughter of stern and carmada . her father,stern-vampire lord met his lover-carmada ( princess of the hunter-a leader to the order of hunter) and shared a passionate night together,resulting in carmada pregnancy. the two escaped from the chasing of the hutner order and the council and while escaping,carmada giving birth to lisa and die. stern was arrested by the council and lisa was taken away by the order of hunter,where they trained lisa hunter skill and the ability to supress her hunger for blood . because stern belived that lisa has been killed, he has a total hatress and despite against humanity.so much that he swore to slay the remaining human for her lisa had been searching for her father for years but found no clues about him until 2011 when she was ordered a mission to slay stern and found him bond to her a strange way. she cant slay him but she did help stern change his mind and rescue benny,ethan and sarah before the council exploded completely. after the event,she decided to move to whitechapel where she befriended with erica,ethan,benny,sarah and rory. lisa is currently living with benny and become evelyn weir assistance and benny's tutor II.ABILITIES lisa is a dhampire and a hunter, she has many trait of hunter like :enhanced strength,enhanced speed,hunter eyes,... but she also has the ability of a normal vampire : flight,super healing,super hearing,... . because of a dhampire, she didnt have strong blood urge and also less being afraid of vampire weakness like lucificator,holy water,... III.RELATIONSHIP erica-lisa (ericisa) they have a rather strained relationship due to being opposite, lisa ( hunter) and erica (vampire) but they do get along due to the interested in drinking blood ( a think that lisa rarely do but still to maintain her vampire power) sarah-lisa (sarisa) they also have a strained relatioship due to lisa being a hunter but sarah do like lisa due to her attitude and mature behaviour. it is said that sarah and lisa sometime helped each other taking care of ethan and jane morgan alongside with krista rory-lisa (rorisa) rory and lisa dont have a strained relationship but they have a love relationship. they become couple and even shared a kiss despite it was forbidden for a vampire to love a mortal being ( or a half-mortal being). it revealed in the crystal ball that rory and lisa married and later have kid benny-lisa (benisa) benny and lisa is best friend and tutor of benny. she helped benny mastered his spell but also fix up the mistake that benny make alongside with the other.benny is said to have a small crush on her ethan-lisa (ethlisa) ethan and lisa have a good relationship. she sometime helped him in math classes. it is said that ethan have a small crush on her krista-lisa(krisisa) krista and lisa have a partner in hunting relationship ( it is said that hunter often have faries guiding them).they get along very well according to krista herslef evelyn-lisa (evelisa) they had been friend since 1944 ( evelyn recognized her due to her hutner mark and that lisa is a dhampir). they became friend and lisa stayed at evelyn house when she moved to whitechapel. in the exchange of tutoring benny and fix his mistakes POSSESSION lisa diary: a journal written by lisa herself hunter glove: powerful glove capable to shoot magic bullet that wounded supernatural hutner tailsman: a tailsman capable to protect it wearer against supernatural blood locket: a small locket contain her mother final drop of blood and stern hair hunter armour: an armour capable to protect and stun the supernatural artemis rod: a powerful rod capable to wounded supernatural as well as firing black magic bullet TRIVIA * lisa is the oldest of the friend . who is 200 years old in 2011. the second one was krista who is 55 * lisa has a small crush on rory. this is hinted when lisa bumped rory and had red face after he flirting with her. even to the point when rory was injured, she fed him her blood to recover him * lisa is currently the freshman of whitechapel high despite being offered a position in senior classes by principal hicks * lisa is consider to be the most prettiest girl in her class * despite being a dhampire and must drink blood to help her maintain her vampire power, she said that she rather drink blood subtistue than taking real blood * as revealed in her health chart,lisa height is 1m65, weighted 43 kg and have O- blood,thus making her blood valuable to vampire * it revealed that she slay jack the ripper in 1888 as written in her diary. evelyn also mentioned this when she explain the role of hunter to benny * lisa is the only one to have a combination of skill from spellmaster,seer and vampire * lisa is currently the only dhampire in the series * lisa is the only one that erica and sarah felt uncomfortable when staying near. this is true due to lisa bloodline as a hunter * lisa is consider by benny to be eccentric due to being obssed with cleaning and reading up book * lisa is seen hating being emotionally manipulated, a thing that most hunter afraid of * it is highly hinted that benny and ethan has a crush on lisa